


Sweet Potato Pie

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas surprises Dean on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Potato Pie

“Happy birthday, Dean.”

He dropped the remote and stared, Cas stared back. There was a brown box in his hands.

“Dude, that’s more than a little creepy.” Dean reconsidered when the angel’s mouth turned down further. “Um, thanks. How did you even find out?”

“Sam told me.” Cas thrust the box toward Dean’s face.

Sweet potato pie, and still warm. “Wow.” Dean wouldn’t bother to ask where he’d gotten a fresh whole pie in the middle of the night. “Thanks, Cas. Do you…do you want to share this with me?”

Cas relaxed visibly and produced two sets of plastic flatware from his pocket.


End file.
